Outdoor gas and charcoal grills are very popular devices and it is very often highly desirable that such grills be portable. For example, outdoor grills are most frequently used during warm weather seasons, and it is often necessary or advantageous to disassemble and/or store the device when it is not in use, such as during the winter months. Even during the "barbecuing season" it may often be desirable to store the grill between uses or to transport the apparatus to outings, cookouts, camping sites, etc.
Disassembly, reassembly, storage and transportation of outdoor grills of the prior art is very inconvenient. Many grills are large and cumbersome, makes them difficult to transport, particularly in a compact car. Storage is also a problem. Many outdoor grills take up an undesirably large amount of garage, basement or closet space. Additionally, many grills employ numerous attachment pieces, such as bolts, screws and nuts. Disassembling and reassembling the apparatus is time consuming, tedious, and may require screw drivers, wrenches and other tools. The danger also exists of losing a screw or nut.
Furthermore, because many outdoor grills are either difficult or impossible to disassemble, complete and effective cleaning of the grill may be hindered or may be neglected altogether.